


more time

by donnatroy



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: More time is all they need, for a life, for a family, for a future together.





	more time

Diana can’t quite comprehend this feeling when Steve kisses her forehead and the cries of her daughter resonate in the bedroom. This was never planned, a child, the two of them weren’t even married yet. They’d been too engulfed in the victory of ending the war and getting Diana acquainted with this world. But the surprise is welcomed with open arms and cries of joys.

She holds her daughter close to her chest, cooing and smiling and crying and dear gods, Diana has never felt this kind of love before. It swells up in her heart, catching it in a tight grip and squeezing. She’s felt love for her sisters, for her mother and her aunt, for her friends, for Steve. This is otherworldly. She knows what her mother felt now, her hesitation to let her fight, to let her leave the safe haven of Themyscira.

“She’s beautiful,” Diana whispers, wiping away the blood with the blanket, revealing the tiny nose and chubby cheeks beneath all the grossness, “My dream. My Antiope.”

Steve smooths back Diana’s sweat covered hair, pressing a long kiss to the crown of her head, blinking back tears and nodding. “She’s perfect.”

There’s a moment where Antiope’s crying ceases and all she does is hiccup and grab at Diana’s chest.

More than seven hours of labor was worth it to bring this gift into the world.

* * *

 

It’s not much, Steve tells her, but it’s all that they need. And he’s right, she thinks, as she carries three boxes and their daughter on her hip. It’s simple and small and nuzzled right in the perfect neighborhood, with other families and a big yard.

“This will be a good place to teach her combat. Antiope will be like her namesake.” Diana announces when she peers out the back curtains to examine the yard.

Steve takes Antiope in his arms, taking her away from the toys that they had laid out for her. She cries, reaching down for the toys but stops when Steve tickles her belly gently, making her giggle and squirm in his arms, unintentionally smacking him in the face.

“See, she knows what she is destined to be. A fine warrior. Just like her mother.”

“Or,” He counters, cupping Diana’s cheek, “She’s just being a baby.”

“Just because she is young, does not mean she does not know who she is,” she smiles, steeping closer to Steve, nose just barely brushing against his, “I knew who I was.”

“Diana, she’s six months old. She can’t even talk.”

The wedding is in their own backyard. It’s small and it’s simple and technically not really binding at all because Sameer isn’t actually recognized by the law to do such a thing, but Diana insisted. His only real practice was auditioning to be one for a movie.

She couldn’t stand still, waiting for the words to bind him to her. Diana is in love with his idea, spending life with him, cherishing him and loving him until death do they part. Of course, that wouldn’t come to her like in would for Steve but they’ll… they will cross that bridge when they get to it. For now, she’s content with Steve holding her hand, smiling up at her and stroking his thumb over her knuckles and she stops shifting in her spot. She loves being in love.

When the time comes, she does not hesitate, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a fervor. Diana didn’t like having to be apart from him the night before and most of the day, that was one tradition she did not like. And Steve smiles into the kiss, hands carding through her hair as he kisses back.

It’s beautiful and breathtaking and she does not know why they didn’t do this on Themyscira. Her sisters would have enjoyed this.

* * *

 

She grows quickly, time passing in a blur almost. Steve hates how fast she grows and he tries his best to make sure she stays his little girl.

“Ani, come on baby,” Steve says, holding out his hand to her while Diana trains Antiope with wooden swords, “Diana, she has to go to school.”

“I was tutored at home, I can teach my daughter here.”

“I don’t think Ani needs to learn swordplay to get a degree.”

Steve is very open with how far she wants her to go. To go to college, to become something in this world. He hopes that she never has to endure what he had to.

Diana nods, gently nudging Antiope towards Steve and she watches as he takes her hand, leading her back to the house with her backpack in his other hand.

He looks back at her and smiles, twisting her heart in her chest and leaving her feel full and wanted and loved and needed.

Alarms sound off, echoing through the sky, sounds that she is all too familiar with after the war but Steve and Antiope do not move, they stand still, one foot in the house and the other outside and Diana is stuck in the grass, unable to make herself move.

There’s a flash of light and then nothing.

* * *

 

She wakes up, sweat beading at her hairline and out of breath. Her head spins and the world doesn’t help at all, turning in her eyes as she tries to calm her breathing and her mind.

“I am Diana. Princess of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta. I am Wonder Woman.” She chants, grounding herself in reality.

The bed is empty, silk sheets tangled around her limbs, and as she reaches out to the other side of the bed, wanting her dream to come true, she knows it won’t ever be when her fingers, searching for warmth, for him, only find the uninviting cold. Diana recoils, bring her hand against her chest and shaking her head.

It’s only a dream. One that she loves more than anything. To have a future, to of had a life with the man she loved- no, loves. As much as she might wish or hope or dream for it to become her reality, she knows it is impossible. Not even the gods could grant her that and she curses them for that.

All she has is a watch and a photo stuck between to plates of glass to remind her of what she had. No, that’s not completely true. She has her memories, still vivid, like those events had only happened days ago, not a hundred years ago. He is still alive in her memory.

Diana lies down on the bed, sighing and bringing a pillow to her chest. Memories are still good.

She only wishes to know what could have happened had there been more time.


End file.
